Absurda Cenicienta
by noway7
Summary: .:.OneShot.:. Mi forma de espresar la cancion Absurda Cenicienta de Chenoa


ONESHOOT

**ABSURDA CENICIENTA**

_**13/9/2001**_

Hoy es nuestro primer día de instituto. A Sara la habían metido a la clase antes que la mía y yo me quede sola, vi a un chico acercarse a mi y me pregunto si se podía sentar al ver que estaba sola, yo solo asentí y se sentó.

Pasemos todas las clases del día hablando, era un chico muy divertido.

Me dio su numero para quedar esa tarde y salir

Al salir de clases Sara estaba enfadada porque no nos habían puesto juntas, yo le dije que había quedado con Lucas, el chico de clases, le pregunte si le importaba pero dijo que no.

_**20/10/2006**_

Hoy era mi aniversario, hoy hacían 17 años desde mi nacimiento y uno desde que empecé a salir con Lucas.

Aun recuerdo mi cumpleaños del año pasado, me montaron una fiesta sorpresa y cuando termino todos se fueron y Lucas se quedo a ayudarme a recoger para que mi madre no me matara. Entonces cuando todo estaba fui a darle un beso en la mejilla por haberme ayudado y movió la cara haciéndome besarle.

Desde entonces estábamos juntos, fui a su casa ya que me había citado ahí para darme algo.

Cuando llegue me recibió cojiendome por atrás y poniendo un precioso collar de plata. "Esto por hacerme el hombre mas feliz que pueda existir" susurro en mi oído.

_**21/6/2010 ACTUALIDAD**_

- ¿Quién soy?- me dijo alguien que reconocí al instante tapándome los ojos.

- ¡Lucas As venido!- dije sorprendida, se suponía que no iba a venir.

- ¿Como no iba a venir reina?, dentro de una semana es nuestra boda y te tenia que ver.- me respondió cariñosamente.

Hacia seis meses que me había pedido que me casara con el y dentro de seis días nuestro sueño se haría realidad, al fin seria la señora de Lucas Bradley.

- Al fin nuestro sueño se cumplirá- dije soñadora- ¿no es bonito?

- Claro que si mi reina- dijo besando mi cabeza.

Toda mi vida es perfecta.

Tengo 21 años, vivo en un pueblecito de Madrid muy alegre y agradable.

Me llamo Wendy Olivier y vivo en una casa con mi mejor amiga, Sara Hans, llevábamos juntas desde párvulos y nunca nos hemos separado,

Cuando entremos al instituto conocí a Lucas Bradley, mi prometido, el hombre con el que me casaría en apenas seis días.

Me dirigí a casa mas feliz que normalmente por el echo de haber visto a Lucas.

Cuando llegue Sara ya había preparado una ensalada, según ella había que mantener el tipo para mi futuro marido, le conté el detalle que había tenido y se puso un poco distante.

- ¿Que paso?- le pregunte al ver que ya no hablaba.

- No, nada.- lo deje pasar y me levante con el plato para fregarlo.

Al día siguiente cuando me levante fui a despertar a Sara con una pequeña bromita.

Cuando entre al cuarto vi que no había nadie pero pude escuchar murmullos provenientes del baño.

No quería cotillear así que fui a la cocina a desayunar algo.

Coji el móvil y marque el numero de Lucas de memoria pero me salio que estaba comunicando, estaría ocupado con algo del trabajo o de la boda.

- Buenos días Wen.

- Buenos días Sara ¿que tal?

- Bien, bastante bien.

- ¡O venga! ¿No me contaras con quien hablabas en el baño?

- Claro que no- contesto tranquilamente.

- ¿Que prefieres, una guerra de cosquillas o contarme con quien hablabas?- la rete sabiendo que nunca había soportado las cosquillas.

- Vale te cuento pero estate quieta, tampoco es tan importante- dijo quitándole importancia- es un chico con el que llevo tiempo quedando a escondidas de su prometida.

- ¿¿Que?? ¿Estarás de broma no?- pregunte escandalizada.

- ¡Pues claro amiga! Si llegas a ver la cara que pusiste, ni que te dijera que ando con Lucas.

- Si andarás con Lucas te sacaba las uñas guapa- dije cabreada por su broma de tan mal gusto.

- Bueno no te enfades cariño, sabes que nunca haría eso- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- ahora me voy que tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo despidiéndose.

Sara era la asistente de la presidenta de una empresa de cosméticos, yo solía pasarme a verla pero ya no lo hacia porque entraba justo después que ella, yo trabajaba arreglando ordenadores en una pequeña tienda que había cerca de casa.

Al final por culpa de la broma de Sara no había comido nada y estaba hambrienta pero ya era mi hora de entrar a trabajar y no podía llegar tarde.

Cuando llegue la tienda estaba cerrada y no había nadie.

- Wen,- me dijo el ancianito con el que tan bien me llevaba que vivía al lado de la tienda.- Willie me dijo que lo sentía por no poder avisarte pero que hoy cerraban.- me dio dejándome impactada- no pienses mal, es solo hoy- me dejo mas tranquila, pero que paranoica soy, hoy me había levantado con la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Como no tenia nada que hacer me dirigí al bar que había a dos manzanas.

Me pedí un café y me senté en una de las mesas libres, que en verdad eran todas, no había nadie en el bar mas que yo.

Cuando me tome el café coji mi bolso y me dirigí al servicio, para ir había q subir unas escalerillas de caracol y ahí estaba el pasillo con los baños de chicas y chicos.

Escuche un ruido y los vi…Lucas y Sara. Mi amiga y mi novio. Besándose en la puerta de los baños para chicos.

Se me cayo el bolso de las manos y ellos me miraron, cuando me reconocieron se separaron rápidamente para acercarse a mi.

- ¡No…no me toques!- dije alejándome de Lucas.

- Pero…mi reina.

- NO…no me vuelvas a llamar así.

- Wen….

- ¡Tu calla! Asquerosa, creía que eras mi amiga.

Sin mas me fui corriendo escuchando los gritos para que volviera de los que creia los seres mas importantes de mi vida.

Le creí todas las mentiras, todas las palabras de amor que me dijo, todas falsas pero que yo creí. Nunca tuve a nadie que me pusiera los pies en la tierra. Deje a mis padres atrás y me fui a vivir con mi "amiga" que en verdad era una z**** que estaba con mi prometido.

Me dirigí a mi casa a empaquetar todas mis cosas para irme cuanto antes.

Cuando cruce el umbral todo me recordó a ellos…las noches que pase con Lucas y las mañanas despertando a Sara, todos los momentos de cine en casa que solo eran risas.

Pero no, fuera melancolía.

Me tenia que olvidar de esas dos personas y crear una nueva vida lejos de allí pero…¿¿como?? ¿Como olvidar a las personas en las que invertiste toda tu vida?

- ¡¡Wen abre!!- oi la voz de Lucas gritar.

- Vete.

- No, no te dejare.

Abrí la puerta con la maleta en la mano y salí a la calle con Lucas al lado.

- Déjame tranquila, quédate con Sara- dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Reina yo te quiero a ti, lo de Sara fue una estupidez.

- Creo que dices eso algo tarde ¿no crees?- dije irónica- se que ya habías estado con Sara antes, ella dijo algo esta mañana.

- ¿Que dijo?- pregunto enfadado y asustado a la vez.

- Nada, solo izo algunas suposiciones de quien le llamaba, vamos TU- dije casi gritando.

- Pero reina no…

- Calla y no me vuelvas a llamar así, ahora déjame ser feliz a mi.


End file.
